Aches of Longing
by JazzNProwl's sparklingAriaFyre
Summary: Tohru has had this odd feeling when he's around Yujiro. Yaoi boyxboy don't like don't read.Will work on other stories someday!


A/N: Gomen Minna-san! I know I promised to update my other stories but my heart has not been in it. I have completed the next chapters for said fics but time has been cruel. My daddy has just passed away two weeks ago and my heart is hurting and he had enjoyed those fics immensely so it hurts to even look at them at the moment. Plus I have moved back in with my mother for obvious reasons, since she and I need each other at the moment. I'm still in denial I guess. But enough about me. This plot bunny has been bugging me for a few days since I rewatched my Princess Princess series. So I found myself writing this down before I go crazy…er. But here we go. Hope you like.

Notes: I think I recall that Tohru had had his first kiss already but just pretend he hadn't for my fics sake.

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Princess just my own beloved copy of the series. *cries* Please don't sue me I can't afford anything just lint balls.

Pairings: Tohru/Yujiro, mentions of Mikoto/Megumi

Aches of Longing

By LGFS

It was happening again.

The same feeling grew inside his chest as he watched as the seated Yujiro reached across him for his text book that was residing on the desk. That dull ache of longing as he watched that lovely long hair as it fell past his roommates shoulders and caress his arm, as those golden eyes took a resigned look at the thought of homework, and his mouth become a frown as he strained to reach the textbook just beyond his reach due to Tohru being seated at the desks chair. He shifted slightly at the sight of his best friend stretched across him, open to Tohru to touch, the blonds body so lean and gorgeous. He was beginning to become uncomfortable as his pants began to feel tight. Oh, some one save him. Sadly, no one was.

This has been happening a lot lately ever since last year when Yujiro had kissed him to save him from his sister. At first he had been angered, appalled that his first kiss had been taken by a boy, a boy in a dress but still! Then as time passed and he watched as his best friend was subjugated to his sisters wrath he realized that the initial horror had only been embarrassment, embarrassment that the kiss had been viewed by others not a sweet private moment that it should have been.

Now Tohru had not even given a thought to his sexual preferences until that day, but as the time passed he found he was attracted to the blond Princess. That he had developed feelings for the other boy. He had questioned himself if he found other males attracted and found that he found himself thinking how adorable Akira was when he was uncomfortable or how Mikoto would flush cutely when teased. Hell, Tohru was alarmed when he found himself thinking about Arisada and how beautiful he was! But as he continued his self evaluation, he found that he still found girls quite attractive. Liked them just fine he would flirt and could appreciate them. He just…didn't like a lot not as much as before. Before _him._

Now here he was in his second year at Fujimori, and his feelings had grown from a simple attraction to liking and then to love. He was completely, utterly and hopelessly in love with Shihoudani Yujiro and had no idea what to do about it, he tried to busy himself but it was hard; Tohru was no longer a Princess, merely an advisor for the newest princesses. He was a regular boy again, given a boy who now could give excellent makeup tips, with a lot time on his hands. He knew he missed the days of being a Princess when all those responsibilities kept him busy, now what was he to do? Sports were not really his thing, and the other clubs were uncomfortable as the other students still fawned over as he _had_ been their precious Tohru-hime last year. He knew Yujiro and Mikoto were of the same problem, as the trio often groaned to each other during their study group time. Tohru was grateful that their friendship still remained close despite no longer being Princesses, Mikoto stilled whined though for other reasons, and Yujiro mercilessly teased him about Megumi-san. They were his best friends after all and he didn't want anything to change that. So he remained quiet of those feelings growing inside his chest. No now he just busied himself with his schoolwork, helping the next generation of princesses and doing his favorite pastime of Yujiro watching.

But today, today, Mikoto had backed out of their study time to go spend time with his girlfriend who had decided to pay an unexpected visit. Now Tohru had found himself alone doing his work with the object of his affections. Normally this did not bother as they were roommates after all. But in this instance Yujiro was across his lap! What was he to do?

"Yujiro? W-what are you d-doing?" the blunette stuttered.

"What's it look like? I'm trying to get my book."

"I-I could get it, you know." Tohru felt his face flame as Yujiro's hips pressed against his side as he attempted to grab the book.

"No. I got it. Or not." The former Princess slipped and plopped right into Tohru's lap. The blunette squeaked and tried to get the blond off of him before he noticed Tohru's reaction to him being so close. The sudden tensing of Yujiro's back made Tohru realize he was too late. Oh, no no no no no no no no no! Yujiro was going to hate him for sure!!! Tohru was able to shove the other boy away, only to cause himself to fall backwards and then scramble back to press against the closet door. The blue haired boy shut his eyes tightly waiting for the shouts of disgust, of horror, and a punch in the face. Not in that order either.

"To-chan….what was that?" Yujiro's voice whispered in the silent room.

Tohru did not answer just sat there on the floor eyes clenched shut, this time to keep the tears from falling. Now he was going to lose it all. His best friend, his confidant, his love; he wasn't goin to cry damn it!

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming toward him and he braced himself for the blow but instead he felt a warm body straddle his own. Tohru's eyes flew open and found himself locking eyes with the gold of his beloved. Yujiro sat himself on Tohru's lap and wrapped his arms around the other boys' neck.

"To-chan, you seem happy to have me near you." The seductive voice hissed and pressed closer, causing Tohru to feel how happy Yujiro was to be sitting in his lap.

"Yuj-" Was all he got out before a pair of lips covered his own and all thoughts were gone. Tohru felt as if his heart ceased to beat, then he encircled the blonds waist and pulled him closer reciprocating the kiss with all the pent up longing, lust and especially love that resided within him. After a time neither knew how long they separated for air, Yujiro rested his forehead against Tohru's as he panted, his cheeks flushed. Tohru held him closely as his studied the other boy with obvious affection.

"Tohru, why didn't you tell me?" the blond whispered.

"I was scared. I didn't want to lose your friendship."

"Baka."

"Shut up…..Yujiro?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

No other words were exchanged as they fell into another kiss.

A/N: Yay! I finished. So what did you think? This was my first attempt at yaoi pairing. So how did I do? Flames are appreciated but not too harsh cuz I will cry. But R&R plz!


End file.
